Unfaithful
by absolutelyaddison
Summary: Addison is being unfaithful. But who is she being unfaithful to? And who is she being unfaithful with?


**Okayy. This is 3AM "I can't sleep" writing. So, if it completely sucks, you'll know why. The idea for this story came to me while I was listening to my ipod. **

**Unfaithful by Rihanna is what inspired me. So. Happy Reading. **

**PS. I don't own anything.**

"Hey." He said as he softly placed a kiss in her red hair.

"Hey." She momentarily looked up from her chart and smiled.

"You came home late last night."

"Yes."

"Did you have a late surgery?"

Her eyes flicked up to look into his before looking down to once again focus on her suddenly very interesting chart.

"Yes. We had an, um, emergency labor. Complicated. They caught me as soon as I was leaving." She closed the chart and turned to face him.

"Hm." His face fell. They both knew that the story she was telling was a lie. "Alright then, will you be home for dinner tonight?"

"No, I, uh, I promised Callie it would be girls night tonight at Joe's. So..."

"Right. Okay. Well, I guess I'll see you at home...whenever you get there."

"Okay." She leaned into his kiss. It was soft, but distant. Not like the usual heated kisses they shared. She could tell, she was killing him.

After his shift he walked across the street to Joe's and instantly spotted Callie seated at the bar.

"Hey." He said as he sat down and ordered his usual drink.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Have you seen Addison?"

"No, I actually haven't seen her all day."

"Really, because she...Nevermind. Thanks." He placed his money on the bar and walked out. He can't say he didn't expect this. In fact, it's exactly what he expected. Things haven't been the same since they got back together. She had said she loved him, and he believed it. He had said he loved her, and he meant it. He didn't know where she was now, and he wasn't sure that he wanted to know.

Around 3AM, he heard the door open and saw Addison walking across the room on tiptoes.

"Where were you tonight?" He said gruffly as he sat up.

Addison froze and slowly turned around.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you I was just..."

"Where were you tonight Addison?"

"I told you. I had plans with Callie. Things just got a little carried away and we stayed out longer than we had intended. I'm sorry." She walked over and kissed him gently on the lips.

An unusual smell filled his nostrils as he breathed her in. It was the faintest smell of cologne, and to make things worse, it was the faintest smell of cologne that he recognized. And if he was right, he had given that cologne to his best friend two years ago.

In all of the two seconds it took for Addison to lean down and kiss him, his worst fears were confirmed.

He watched her turn and walk into the bathroom. When she walked out 5 minutes later, he pretended to be asleep. He didn't want to talk to her anymore tonight.

The next morning Addison slipped out of the house early, wanting to avoid anymore questions that he might have about her night. The first person she saw at the hospital was exactly the person she wanted to talk to.

"Callie. Listen...I need you to..."

"Where were you last night?" Callie cut her off as she opened her chart.

"That seems to be the question of the day...But I need you to..."

"I saw your man last night." Callie smiled and Addison's face fell.

"No."

"Oh, yes. He was asking where you were but I told him I hadn't talked to you all day...Wait. Where are you going?" Callie asked as she watched Addison walk swiftly down the hallway and step into one of the elevators.

"This is bad." Addison thought. "He knows I lied to him last night. How am I going to fix this?"

Her thoughts were interrupted as the elevator doors opened up and the man that was at the center of all her lies stepped on.

He smiled at her as he stepped on and moved to pull the stop button. Then, he walked towards her, his smile increasing with every step. She backed up until she was against the wall. His hot breath covered her lips as she stood frozen to her spot.

"I'm glad I caught you. I didn't know if I would see you today." He whispered as he brushed his lips over hers again and again waiting for her to respond. When she didn't he pulled back with a puzzled look.

"What's wrong? You didn't have any trouble kissing me last night." He smirked. He leaned in again, and this time she responded. Threading her fingers through his hair, she pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. He gently bit her bottom lip, which he knew was her favorite. She moaned as his hand slipped up the back of her shirt, tickling the now exposed skin. Then suddenly, he pulled back and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Why don't we continue this tonight at my place? I have a surgery in 10 minutes."  
"I actually needed to talk to you about that. I don't think we can continue to see each other." She said as she readjusted her shirt.

"What? Why?"

"Because...He knows."

"He knows? Oh. He knows." He ran his hands over his face.

"Yeah. So. I think it would be best if we ended this now. Before I hurt him anymore." A few tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Addison." He wrapped his arms around her. "We can't end this. This is us we are talking about. We don't end."

"We have to. I'm committed to him. At least I was. I have to try with him. I can't do this to him."

"Addison, you can't just walk away from this. You can't forget this."

"I have to. I don't want to hurt him anymore." She pulled away from him and dried her face. Glancing up at him, she pulled the stop button and the elevator started moving.

He grabbed her and quickly kissed her before the elevator doors opened.

"I love you, Addison. Always."

"I love you, too, Derek. Always."

And with that, she stepped out of the elevator, deciding once and for all, she was moving on with her life.

**Hmm..Surprise ending? I think so. **

**And by the way, If I did own anything, Addison and Derek would be happily together forever and ever!**


End file.
